One with the enemy
by oFd93
Summary: This is a Gajevy AU...set around the end of the 19th century. What happens when the person you hate the most is a necessary ally! Levy McGarden is going to have to put her hatred aside and work with Gajeel Redfox but can she do it?
1. Chapter 1: Why me?

**This is my first ever fic. Well the first one I had the guts to publish. I hope you guys like it. Rate and review. I do not own Fairy Tail all the characters are property of Hiro Mashima.**

Levy McGarden was more than tired of the fake smiles and compliments thrown at her at the annual Magnolia ball. Being the only daughter of one of Magnolias richest families everyone always tried to get close to her. Tonight was particularly bad as she had recently turned 18, thus the many courtships had started. Mothers watching from the sidelines incouraging their sons to aproach her, ask her for dances, and try to win her affection.

During the break she managed to break away from her suitors and go out to the balcony. There was a slight breeze in the air which was quite pleasant in the hot July weather. Levy found herself gazing at the stars and hoping she could just go home and curl up with a good book. Her father was very passionate about reading thus his collection was enormous and always up to date with the latest publishings. This was one of the many traits she had inherited from him, so very often they would discuss books together. He had just got a new book today that Levy couldn't wait to get her hands on.

As she was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the footsteps approaching her until a rough voice spoke:

"My my, if it isn't Miss McGarden! You seem to have grown about an inch from the last time I saw you. Guess I'm still going to have to call you shorty. Gihi!"

Levy could've recognised that voice anywhere especially that irritating laugh. It was none other that Gajeel Redfox, the son of probably one the only families besides the Heartfilias that could compete with the McGardens for wealth. They have known each other since children having been forced to attend the same formal functions and they never seemed to get along, especially since Gajeel was intent on always making fun of her stature and giving her stupid nicknames. He had been gone for 3 years now to Crocus to get a handle on some of the family businesses over there and she had hoped he would've stayed there this year too, but her luck seems to have run out. Levy sighed and turned to face him but was met with a more mature looking Gajeel, definitely taller and if she could ever get herself to admit it definitely more handsome.

"Hello Gajeel. You're back so soon, I hope you won't be staying long."

"Gihi. Aww what's wrong shorty not happy to see me? Actually I'm back for good the old man decided that I should start observing him now."

"Oh...well in that case if you will excuse me I will go back to the party I seem to remember promising Mr. Justine a dance earlier this evening"- as she was walking past him Gajeel caught her arm and lowered himself to her level and whispered in her ear "Are you sure you want to go back in there? You do know that none of them are actually interested in you right. I mean look at you, you look like a child. My twelve year old sister looks more mature than you. You really should learn to stay away from vultures, especially Freed Justine. However, since I'm generous I'll dance with you to keep him away."

Levy fought to keep the tears at bay. She knew she wasn't the most well endowed especially when compared to other ladys such as Miss Alberona and Miss Scarlet but it hurt to have someone point it out like this. She knew most suitors were after her families wealth but she hoped to one day find true love like her best friend Lucy Heartfilia had. With all her strength she yanked her arm away from Gajeel and returned inside.

Levy approached her parents at the end of the hall and asked them to return him. Noticing her distraught state they agreed. The ride home was silent and as soon as they reached the manor Levy ran to her room ignoring her mothers pleas to talk and finally released the tears she had been holding back. One thing was sure Levy McGarden really hated Gajeel Redfox!

 **Well what did yoi think? Tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: I am an idiot!

**I'm glad some of you liked this story and I hope you like the new chapter too! This is the same day but told from Gajeel's perspective. Rate and Review. I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, they are property of Hiro Mashima.**

Today had started as a good day as Gajeel spent most of his morning sparring with his best friend and right hand man Pantherlily. Some people in high society may call it barbaric and may not see it as an activity for the son of one of the wealthiest families in Fiore but to Gajeel this was the perfect way to unwind and as his father had always taught him, never show any weakness. Heh, this last lesson had got him in a lot of trouble since he was very young. Gajeel was always taught to hide his feelings in front of others, especially those that can be used against him. So, he had trouble showing affection, especially in public. Sure he could be affectionate towards his sister Wendy and before his mother passed towards her as well but anyone else he seemed to act like a total _ass_ (as someone had once put it). The worst case of this was with one Miss Levy McGarden. They had grown up together and often been forced to have play dates so that their mothers could spend some time together.

To be completely honest though in the begging he found it annoying since most of the time they wouldn't even play (Levy mainly liked to read) after a while he started to enjoy it. Mainly he enjoyed annoying her. As a child she was incredibly tiny and he had always been at least a head taller than her. She always looked so adorable when she puffed out her cheeks and stomped her little feet angrily at him that he just couldn't resist. So what else was he supposed to do except find more and more interesting ways to annoy her and make her angry. Sometimes they would have play dates with other children like Lucy Heartfilia and his own stupid cousin Natsu Dragneel. The two had gotten married last year and were actually living very close to him much to Gajeel's annoyance. But back to Levy, Gajeel found himself slowly throughout the years begin to fall in love. Yes in LOVE! Damn when did he become so weak, oh right probably the days following his mothers death when Levy was constantly around trying to cheer him and Wendy up a little. He remembers how gentle she was with him during that time, he was 16 and she was around 14 and he found himself noticing how much she was growing up. Maybe not in stature (Gihi) but she was becoming more and more beautiful everyday, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to hold her, kiss her and why not one day make her his. But, Gajeel was taught to hide his feelings to the only way he could figure out to keep her attention on him was to pick on her. Though that definitely hadn't gotten the desired results out of her.

When he turned 17 his father decided that it was time for Gajeel to learn how the family business works so he sent him away to Crocus. He really tryed to coax him into letting him stay in Magnolia and learn from his father first hand, though that was more and excuse to stay near Levy. After all she was then 15 and very close to making her début as some old people liked to call it, which meant annoying pests would swarm around trying to catch her affection in order to get their hands on the McGarden fortune. _Tch, no one will ever love her more than me, if I can manage to admit it out loud!_ With this thought in mind Gajeel ended his sparring session with Lilly and went to take a bath.

His thoughts started drifting back to Levy again. A few weeks ago she had just turned 18 and was now eligible for marriage, and with the summer ball tonight he knew that suitors would be swarming around her. He hoped she wouldn't be fooled by any of them, but hey you never know. Gajeel sighed out loudly. He had really hoped he would've been back in Magnolia by now, it had been 3 years since he last saw her. His father hadn't let him set foot in the city since he left, his sister would often come visit and bring him news of Levy but it wasn't enough he needed to see her himself. Gajeel had hoped that his father would have let him attend his cousins wedding, she was Lucys maid of honour so he would have definitely have seen her there. But, NO there was an important shipment coming from Alvarez meaning he had to take care of it.

As he got dressed and headed downstairs he found his cousin and his wife waiting for him. Apparently they were here for lunch _Goody!_

"Hey, Gajeel" Natsu greeted him with his usual grin.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that a way to treat guests" Lucy quipped

"Well I have work to do so lets make this quick. The idiot is here for food and you probably have some gossip you can't wait to share" Gajeel rolled his eyes and headed to the dinning room. As they were sat eating he noticed Lucy suddenly got a sly grin on her face and said:

"You know I got a letter from Levy a few days ago. Apparently suitors have already started lining up at her door, she will probably be married too in no time. It will probably be Freed Justine, it seems he has figured that the way to her heart is through books. For her birthday he got her a rare one and it seems to have become her favourite."- Lucy was lying about the last part since Levy had told her that the book was fairly new and she had read it before; but hey anything to get Gajeel to come to his senses. She had witnessed their connection since she was 6 and she could tell no matter how hard he tried to hide it that Gajeel Redfox was in love. And even though he wasn't the nicest person towards Levy, he was good for her. He was the only thing besides books that could get her friend to act and be free. Like any other society girl Levy was taught to act proper and never speak to loudly but when she was with Gajeel she could be free and actually express what she's thinking and feeling even if all that comes out is " _Gajeel Redfox you are an ass!"_. So yeah she was trying to be a little matchmaker what's wrong with that.

"Heh, that pansy! I thought he was after Dreyar. Gihi, oh well I guess the two bookworms will look good together."- Gajeel tried to keep his cool, although he was freaking out. Since when had this been going on? Damn he needed to get back there and fast. He had sent her a birthday present too but it was a ladder with a note about how she would need it throughout her life. Dammit!

"Yeah apparently she already half made up her mind and is going to spend most of her time at the ball with him tonight to keep the suitors away. Maybe she'll even allow him to accompany her throughout the entire night"- Lucy lied again trying hard not to laught at Gajeels shocked expression.

He suddenly got up and excused himself. Gajeel ran to his study with Lilly at his tail trying not to laugh at how obvious his friend was being. As they went in Gajeel started looking through his papers like a madman. After awhile Lilly decided to intervene in an attempt to save some of them from being destroyed.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help?"

"I'm trying to find that stupid notice we received about the shipment being sent to Magnolia"

"I thought we decided that was for you father. Didn't you send it to him?"

"I was going to but got sidetracked and I need it. NOW!"

"Why?"

"So I can deliver it to my father obviously."Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Today is midsummers day no one is going to send that letter and your father is not going to be home by the time it gets there"

"And that's why I'm going to deliver it personally at the ball tonight. AHA! Got it! Let's go Lilly get the carriage ready and have one of the servants prepare my best suit." Gajeel ran towards his room to get ready and bumped into Lucy and Nastu as they were leaving.

"What are you in such a hurry for Gajeel?"

"None of your damn business!"

"My my, why so irritated all of a sudden?"-asked Lucy.

"I'm not irritated but unlike you two idiots I have to work! Now excuse me!" as he was running away he could hear Lucy shrieking about how rude he was.

After a long carriage ride Gajeel made to Magnolia. As expected his father and sister were already at the ball so he decided to join them. He knew his father was not going to like his being there but at least he had to pretend in public so he would be safe until they returned from the ball. As he reached the venue, this year it was being held at the Lockster manor, as a celebration of midsummers night but also the recent engagement of Juvia Lockster to Gray Fullbuster. As he made his way in he could instantly spot the familiar head of blue hair he was yearning for. He couldn't see her face but she was surrounded by many young man, some namely Freed were being way to handsy for his liking. Gajeel made his way though the crowd trying to reach her but suddenly a small body collided with his. As he looked down he recognised his sister and hugged her back.

"Gajeel, I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much." she exclaimed.

"I missed you too squirt." Gajeel ruffled her hair.

"Common I'm sure dad will be happy to see you too." as she dragged him towards their father he was scanning the dance floor looking for Levy and spotted her making her way out into the balcony. Suddenly he heard someone clear their throat and turned to find his fathers disapproving glare, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. That made Gajeel relax a little.

"Son, what are you doing here? I don't remember sending a notice for you to come."

"Umm, well no you didn't but we received a letter that was intended for you father so I thought I would deliver it personally."

"My my, isn't that thoughtful. And that is the only reason you're here?"

"Well yes, but I also thought I could come see Wendy."

"Ah right, I suppose you have missed her. I suppose you have missed some of your _little_ friends too." Gajeel noticed the use of the word little in there but decided to ignore it.

"Why don't you go hang out with them after all you deserve some downtime after all your hard work. But don't think we're not going to discuss you ignoring my instructions." Following those words Gajeel left immediately hoping she was still out there alone. As he made his way out he could see her clearly her back to him, wind blowing on her hair making it even more wild. Gajeel could tell she was lost in her thoughts of probably another book, but suddenly that made him think of what Lucy said today and he need to get her attention on him now!

"My my, if it isn't Miss McGarden! You seem to have grown about an inch from the last time I saw you. Guess I'm still going to have to call you shorty. Gihi!"- as she turned around he could help but notice how beautiful she'd grown these past three years. Her big brown eyes reflected her annoyance at seeing him but also something else. As if she was studying him too, trying to figure out what was different.

"Hello Gajeel. You're back so soon, I hope you won't be staying long."

"Gihi. Aww what's wrong shorty not happy to see me? Actually I'm back for good the old man decided that I should start observing him now."- that was a lie but he was hoping he could convince his old man to agree.

"Oh...well in that case if you will excuse me I will go back to the party I seem to remember promising Mr. Justine a dance earlier this evening"- as those words left her mouth Gajeel could feel anger and jealousy building up. So he acted on instinct and stopped her and next said the words he would most come to regret

"Are you sure you want to go back in there? You do know that none of them are actually interested in you right. I mean look at you, you look like a child. My twelve year old sister looks more mature than you. You really should learn to stay away from vultures, especially Freed Justine. However, since I'm generous I'll dance with you to keep him away."

As Levy turned towards him he could see the hurt and rage in her eyes and as he was left there alone to think about what he had just done, the only conclusion he could come up with was that **_he was an idiot and by now Levy McGarden already hated him more than anything else on this world, and he deserved it_** ** _too._**

 **There is it. I hope you guys liked it and I know it was a loot longer than the first chapter but I guess Gajeel had a lot more to tell ;). Tell me what you thought and if you have any remarks.**


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath

**Sorry about the late update, I hope someone is still interested in the story. I am going to try and update more regularly hopefully every 3-4 days before I get a lot of work to do at Uni. Ok so here's the third chapter it's going to be a mix of both Levy's and Gajeel's day. It's about the day after, persons thoughts are written in italics. Also there's some cussing in this one so if you're uncomfortable with that don't read. Rate and Review. I don't own anything, characters and Fairy tail belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Levy woke up with a raging headache. She couldn't really remember when she fall asleep during the night but she was still wearing her dress from last night. Last night heh, she really didn't want to start remembering that again. It wasn't just because of the hurtful words, it was mainly because of who said those words. As much as she would like to deny it, and as annoying as he can be she had always considered Gajeel one of her closest friends. So she never imagined he could be so cruel to her, sure he liked to make fun of her stature and annoy her and to be honest she had been hoping he would have stayed away longer and matured a bit, but now now she didn't know what to think. _I guess now I have one less friend, hopefully I won't have to see him anytime soon._ With that thought in mind she got up and decided to take a bath and try to get rid of the puffiness in her eyes from all the crying in order to avoid questions from her mother.

Meanwhile in another mansion Gajeel was venting all his anger on Pantherlily. _Dammit I'm an idiot! Why did I have to go and say that!_ As he kept punching his best friend over and over again all he could think about was the look in her eyes. He wanted to get rid of her sadness, he wanted her not to believe those words but how? _She's never going to want to talk to me again. She probably won't even believe me if I say I didn't mean it and think my father sent me._ For Lily this was becoming way too painful, he was okay with letting Gajeel vent a little but this was going way to far. So he distanced himself and as Gajeel's fist hit blank he came back to the real world.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I don't want to end up in a medical bay and also it's breakfast time and your family is expecting you to join them?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that"

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's up?"

"Just leave it Lil. I'm not really a talker and you know that!"

"Well considering you just apologised for the fist time ever since I've met you, I thought something might have changed and you'd reached emotional maturity."

"NOT NOW LILY! I'm not in the mood for fucking jokes!"- Gajeel went back into the house to take a bath and join his family. _I really hope Wendy and the old man won't be on my case this morning._ As he joined his family for breakfast Gajeel noticed the looks he was getting from his father and the rapid speed at with Wendy was eating.

"Good morning! Someone looks hungry today, slow down before you choke kid."

"I promised Levy I would meet her today, she promised to help with my calligraphy lessons. I really don't like my new teacher! Although I don't know if she's still going to be up for it considering how she left last night...Gajeel you were talking to her do you know what happened? She just said she was not feeling well all of a sudden. I do hope she's better today."

"Umm...I don't know kid but I'm sure she'll be well enough for your lesson" _I really hope she won't tell you what happened._ Gajeel really hoped that wouldn't happen. Wendy was probably one of the one people he loved who loved him back, he really didn't want to get on her bad side too.

Wendy rushed to finish her breakfast and after greeting her father and brother she left for the McGarden mansion. Gajeel and Metallicana continued to consume their food in silence until Gajeel heard his father clear his throat.

"Son we have not yet talked about your disobedience act."

"Father I..."

"No, let me talk first boy. You had clear instructions not to leave your post. You were after all the only one in charge of the Crocus branch. Tell me in your haste who did you leave in charge of the company? After all you seem to have brought your little advisor with you, and as far as I know he is the only person you actually trust. Well, you answer..."

"Well I...gh...Natsu was staying in Crocus and ...he has been managing his some of his wife's inheritance and some of his father in laws offices lately so I thought he could hold the fort for a few days sir."

"So you are telling me you trusted Natsu of all people with the branch you single-handedly helped recover from almost bankruptcy. The same Natsu that set your playroom on fire when you were 7 and your refused to let near anything of value since, that Natsu."

"Yes, well it was only temporary. Um...Lilly is going back this very day I just needed to give him some instructions beforehand."

"I see. So you were planning on staying?"

"Well, father I was thinking that now I am ready to learn from you first hand. The Crocus branch is doing well. Lilly knows the ins and outs of it better than anyone so he's more than ready to take over and I just thought it was time for me to come home."

"Hmm..." _Oh common, please say yes old man I need to at least try to be her friend again. How can I do that being 8 hours away? Also common I more than deserve a bigger role and you know it!_

 _"_ Hmm...fine I will give a chance to prove yourself but you mess this up and you're going back to Crocus without complaining and are actually going to stay there until **I** think you're ready! Understood!"

"Yes father! Thank you for the opportunity."

"You better not mess this up boy this project is very dear to me. Now as you know Sir Levi McGarden has been my close friend for a long time and our firms often collaborate but this is going to be special. We are both going to fund a new business venture. It's a publishing house, and you remember how much your mother loved to read so this is going to be dedicated to her memory. We are not going to make any money instead all the profit is going to be used to fund schooling programmes for children to learn to read and write. This was McGardens idea, well his daughter to be completely honest, apparently she has been spending time reading to children in nursery and primary schools."

"I..I...I would love to father. I will make sure everything goes smoothly. I will need to see what has already been done but I am sure I can make this publishing house flourish."

"Well there is a catch and I do hope you have not ruined everything with your bravado last night."

"I don't understand?"

"It's simple really you won't be doing this on your own. There will be two of you making decisions." 

* * *

Wendy arrived at the McGarden home excited to see her friend and maybe finally get some fun involved in her learning. As soon as she left her carriage she was met by Mrs Benson the lovely head of staff that always baked the most delicious biscuits for her.

"Hello, Miss Redfox. Who might you be looking for today?"

"Hello Mrs Benson. Why I am here to see you obviously unless there is no biscuits in that case I am here for Levy."

"Well in that case I shall inform Miss McGarden you are here to see. Follow me to the drawing room." As Wendy waited for her friend to show, she couldn't help thinking about her brother and how sad he looked this morning. Although he always tried to put up a tough front she could always tell when he was upset. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Levy coming into the room.

"Wendy! Hello!" _Well someone is acting weird today._ Wendy thought Levy's greeting was a little more enthusiastic than normal. _Lets let it slide this time._

"Hi Levy"

"So what can I do for you?"

"Umm...you forgot..."

"Forgot what?"

"Umm...well I know you must have a lot on your mind and you probably still are not feeling well from last night but um...I thought.."

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Wendy it slipped my mind. I promised you that calligraphy lesson today didn't I?"

"Umm...it's okay if you don't feel like it or if you have other plans I can come another time."

"Nonsense! What plans? It just slipped my mind for a second. Common then shall we start?"

As the girls started their lesson Levy carefully avoided any talk around a certain person. Every time Wendy would mention her brother Levy would just nod and try to change the subject. And every time the topic of last night came about she would try to give the vaguest answers ever. Wendy thought this was odd. First her brother and his short answer regarding Levy...I mean he never shuts up about her! Although father was in the room so maybe he didn't want to be too obvious and now Levy was avoiding talking about him like the plague. _Something is going on here and as usual they think I don't understand because I'm too young. I really wish they would let me help._

Once their lesson was finished Levy went to join her parents for lunch. She had managed to avoid them at breakfast but this was definitely unavoidable. _Sigh! Well I'm going to have to talk to them sometime._

The first thing she noticed was that her parents were being surprisingly quiet, and the second thing was that they were barely acknowledging her presence.

"Hello Mama, Hello Papa. I am sorry I skipped breakfast this morning."

"That's quite all right dear! I do hope you are feeling better." her mother said.

"Yes thank you much better. I think it was the heat that got to me last night. The air outside was quite stuffy. "

"Well at least now you are feeling better. How was the lesson with Wendy?"

"It went well. She is quite a diligent student. She learns very quickly and seems to have quite an interest in the medicinal arts."

"That's good! Good..." Another thing Levy noticed was the glances her mother kept sending her father. Like they shared a secret and apparently it was quite amusing judging by the twinkle in her eyes.

"Is there something you are not telling me mother? You seem quite distracted."

"Well dear..." her mother started quite excited.

"Ahem, I believe you should let me tell her."-her father interjected.

"Of course dear, go ahead."

" Levy do you remember that project we were talking about with Metallicana awhile back? Your idea of opening a publishing house? Well you see..."

"Metallicana has agreed to it and they have actually found the space to start the publishing house. Sorry dear."- her mother interjected.

"I..I...Really! So my project is going to be a reality?! And I am going to manage it like we said right papa?"

"Well about that...you are but Metallicana thinks that we should also include someone with more experience. To help you run it...especially in the beginning."

"Of course, of course I understand. Who does he have in mind?"

"I don't know but he said he was going to choose someone he trusts implicitly, after all this is in memory of his late wife. Grandeeney was as passionate about reading as you are so this will be a way of remembering her."

"Well in that case I am happy with whoever this person is!" _As long as it's not Gajeel. That would be a nightmare, but fate wouldn't be this cruel now would it?_

 **This is it people. For now...I should update in the next few days. I hope you liked it. As for Wendy's last name I went with Redfox thinking that maybe her middle name would be Marvell, since I couldn't go with a different last name than Gajeel and Metallicana for obvious reasons. Hope no one minds too much about that.**


	4. Chapter 4: Do I have to work with him!

**Here's the new chapter, I hope someone is still interested...I haven't really kept my promise but I thought I would have less work to do for my Masters. Rate and Review. I don't own anything, Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Note: Peoples thoughts are in Italics**

The morning started out like any other. Birds were chirping, the sun was shinning and books could be heard falling to the floor as she stirred. Yes today looked just like any other day but it wasn't. Today was probably the most important day in Levy McGarden's life. Today her dream of opening a publishing house and filling young children's minds with knowledge and instilling in them the same love she held for literature would finally become a reality. If only she didn't have to work with a certain someone to achieve this then everything would be perfect. But alas life is never fair, especially not to her when it comes to matters regarding he who shall not be named.

"No! I will not let that ass ruin my day! Not today! I will just ignore him!"- and with that plan in mind Levy got up to finally start this almost perfect day.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else across Magnolia Gajeel Redfox was pacing around in his room. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad about his latest predicament. He was going to work with Levy, LEVY! He was going to spend most of his days with her, share an office, talk to her about literature which always kept her happy and he was going to be able to keep those stupid suitors of her away.

"Maybe I can start a rumour about the two of us. That should keep them at bay! NO no no no! What the hell are you thinking Redfox she already hates your guts! Do you wanna make this worse? And now I am talking to myself! Great! See what she does to me!"

These thoughts had been through his had since a week ago when his father had told him about the project and how he was going to have to work with Levy. Gajeel was ecstatic at first. He thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to apologise and maybe straighten things out. So with that in mind he was more that eager to get started. The next couple of days following that he made some plans about expenses, and how much investment they would need. How much time it would take for them to actually start to make some profit to send to the schools and so on. So when Thursday came and his father told him they were going to the McGardens for dinner Gajeel felt more than ready to fix things with Levy. And it blew up in his face!

When they arrived Levy was still upstairs in her room and his sister decided to join her until dinner was ready. _Traitor!_ So he kept making small talk to her parents until the two ladies finally decided to show up. His sister went and followed Mrs Benson to the kitchen probably to try and steal some cookies or something, while Levy came to greet his father and as expected completely ignored him. So being the brave man he is Gajeel obviously decided to approach her first.

"Good evening Levy. How are you today? I heard from my sister that you were not well these past few days."

Giving him a side glare Levy simply responded with "Fine Mr Redfox. You?"

Taken aback by her tone and sudden formality Gajeel could only muster a "fine" under his breath.

"Will you excuse me now Mr Redfox I shall go spend some time with Wendy after all I am not mature enough to hang around you!"

"I didn't mean it like that. Look Levy I'm s.."

"I know very well what you meant and the only reason I am talking to you is because I do not want your sister and your father to be upset! So from now on please refer to me as Miss McGarden and try not to talk to me unless absolutely necessary. Understood! Oh and Mr Redfox I know what I am and how I look like but that does not mean that I appreciate to be spoken to like that!"

As he watched her walk away he kept thinking- _Dammit! She cannot believe that! I am an idiot, not only she's never going to forgive me but she actually fucking believed my words. I really don't deserve her. Okay, okay Gajeel think, there's gotta be a way to make her understand how beautiful she is. She's never going to believe you saying it. Dammit! I have to figure something out! I hope this work thing at least gets her to talk to me like normal! Sigh!_

A throat clearing shook Gajeel out of his musing and he started to follow his father into the dinning room. _Great! They sat her right in front of me, now she's going to be even more pissed!_

"So Gajeel, your father told me about how well you did with the Crocus office. I remember that place was close to bankruptcy."- said Levy's father.

"Thank you sir. Yes it was difficult but I had a lot of experienced people helping me and that made it a lot easier."

"I'm sure you are just being modest Gajeel! Right Metallicana? You told us he has great instincts."- Levy's mother winked at him. She was always so supportive and nice. _I wonder if she would be still be nice to me if she knew what I said to her daughter!_

"Mary don't say things like that it will go straight to the boys head!"

"Well I think, everyone needs some praise every once in a while! Besides this is going to be perfect. Gajeel is definitely going to get the publishing house up and running in no time!"

That got Levy's attention "Excuse me! What did you say mother?"

"Oh I forgot we hadn't told you yet honey. Gajeel is going to be your partner in this venture."

"I thought you were going to shadow your father?" - she hissed at him.

"Well, he decided this would be a good thing for me."

"I hope you are not going to do this only as a hobby Mr Redfox, because to me this is extremely important!"

"I can assure you I won't Miss McGarden, after all the publishing house is going to be named after my mother so it is very dear to me too."

"My god you too! Why the sudden formality?" - Mary McGarden and everyone else in the room were thoroughly confused at this point. As much as, Gajeel and Levy fought they had always been close no formalities, even in high society gatherings so why now? _Something is going on here!_

"Well mother I um... _I have to think of something quick..._ I decided to accept Mr Justine as a formal suitor so I thought it wouldn't be appropriate to refer to Mr Redfox by his first name anymore, since it might be misunderstood."

"Oh, you hadn't notified me of this Levy. And I don't think it's necessary to be so formal with Gajeel. I'm sure Mr Justine understands that."

"Well, I only decided today. And he kept asking about my relationship with Gajeel and I wouldn't want him to back down so I thought I'd start practising being formal."

"Oh, well in that case it's your choice dear! Although if he is to be your husband he should not have a problem with your friends. " - _And if you think I believe you for a second you are mistaken!_

Across the table Gajeel was shocked. He couldn't believe blondie had actually told him the truth for once. A part of him had hoped she was making things up as usual. _But wait she said she decided today, maybe this is just an excuse?_

After dinner they all gathered in the main living room to chat before the Redfoxes returned home for the night. So, Gajeel decided to try his luck once more.

"Ahem...Le...I mean Miss McGarden I know you do not wish to speak to me right now, but I wanted to ask. Is what you said tonight true?"

"Why do you care? Or do you want to make fun of me again? According to you no one will ever love me so I might as well go with one of those suitors of mine." _What am I saying? I keep putting myself deeper into this mess! Oh well might as well allow Mr Justine to court me a bit more and then I can always say we weren't a match._

"Now if you will excuse me I am quite tired and I would like to retire to my room. I will see you on Monday at the office. We'll discuss how we're going to do this there."

* * *

Back to now. Gajeel kept wondering what she meant by those last words she told him that night. _Maybe she just wants to discuss the business plan._ As he made his way into the building he noticed a large queue outside what was supposed to be his office.

"You're late."

"Miss McGarden. Good morning. I'm not late."

"Yes you are! Working hours start at 8 not 9!"- she glared at him.

 _God she's cute when she's angry!_ "No they don't. I was told we start at 9 but lets not fight. I will be here at 8 every morning if that is what you want!"

"Fine! Now excuse me I have work to do."

"What's with the line of people outside my office?"

"You mean outside MY office, and they're our applicants."

"No that's my office. Look it has my name on the door. Also what applicants we haven't discussed anything yet."

"Well my name is on the door too so that means we have to share!" _Great! Just what I need!_ "And I decided to make the announcement that we're looking for jobs."

"Without consulting me?"

"I didn't want to waste time!"

"You...I...Argh...Okay. Everybody OUT! We are not hiring at the moment?"

"What are you doing?"

"We need to discuss this. And whether you like me or not has nothing to do with the business. We're not going to discuss that night. We're going to pretend we don't know each other outside of work. I will only talk to you about business related things like you wanted. But we are going to talk and make decisions together, UNDERSTOOD?"

"Mind your tone. And fine come into my office!" _Shit I yelled at her!_

"You mean our office."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Well first, we need to look at the books. See how much investment we have, I have already made some preliminary calculations. Removing the costs of the machineries and the building.. "

"Machineries?"

"Oh yeah I ordered some three printing machines and one binding one for now. They should arrive in two weeks. Until then we can look to hire people to handle them but for now we cannot afford more than four. And you're going to need to look for a writer willing to take a chance with us bookworm."

"Bookworm?"

"Oh sorry! Habit...where was I? Um yeah so you need to look for authors and we can try and print a few copies first and see how they sell. We should be able to break even by five months if things go as I expect. I'm going to use some of my connections to get the word out whenever we print something, so we should sell more. And then we should be able to hire more people and maybe get more machines and then make some profits for the donations."

"But what about editors?"

"We can't afford them right now. And they would demand a higher pay then normal workers, so for now we're going to have to do their job. I know you're good at literature...and I'll try my best with mine."

"Um...sure I mean I hope I can do a good job" _Wow he's really put a lot of thought into this. Maybe I was a bit too mean to him...NO. Levy what are you thinking? You hate him!_

"I'm sure you will so let's get started with organizing this place shall we...we can't afford cleaners either for now"

"You want to clean yourself?"

"Sure why now? Or are you afraid to get your dress dirty Milady...Gihi"

"Of course not! Let's get started!"

After an exhausting cleaning day Levy returned home wishing to just get a hot bath and go to bed. As she entered her room she spotted something on her bed. It was a present? There was an orange calla lily (her favourite) attached to a letter and a neatly wrapped package. _It's probably from father!_

 ** _To Miss Levy McGarden_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy your present and that I chose right. I wish I could see the smile_**

 ** _on your face when you open it but I guess my imagination will do._**

 ** _Yours_**

 ** _A._**

 _Who is A? Oh well lets open it!_ As she opened it she saw an intricate pattern on a book cover. Slowly she recognised it. _OH MY GOD! It's a first edition of the Grimm's fairy tales! This is my favourite and so valuable! And these illustrations are so beautiful! Who is this person? It's not father...or mother...hmm...who could it be?_ That night Levy slept with the biggest smile on her face.

 **Here it is...I hope you like it. Also if you wanna know what a the lily looks like here's a link to a photo.**


	5. Chapter 5: A just made my day

**I'm really sorry it's been so long since I updated but my course is killing me! We have exams every 3 weeks and there's sooo much to remember. I have one in 2 days and this is basically me procrastinating and making sure I'll fail :(! Anyway enough with my gloomy life, I hope someone is still interested in this story and that you like this new chapter. Lucy will make an appearance again ;) As always I don't own anything!**

It had been two months since Gajeel and Levy started working at the publishing house. They had managed to find two authors willing to publish their books through them and Levy was working on a third one. This one was actually a surprise to all of them as the author was Lucy. She had written a letter to Levy saying that she was considering giving them the rights to publish her book. Her manuscript should arrive to them any day now but Lucy had specifically asked for Levy as the editor which of course had annoyed Gajeel (this kind of made Levy's day when she read the letter to him and saw his face). Anyway bottom of the line is that they were doing relatively well, however a certain someone couldn't seem to stop huffing and puffing today!

"Sigh!"

"Argh! Seriously what is wrong with you today?"

"Huh...Oh, sorry just thinking."

"Well could you stop sighing it's distracting me and I need to finish editing this book since we'll start production tomorrow."

"Yeah. Sorry it's just that I seem to have found a potential problem."

"What problem?"

"Well we only have the funds to print 100 copies and an order for another 100 just came in! I've been trying to figure out a solution all morning. The client won't give us an advance payment and we can't afford to start asking for loans. If I ask my father he will most likely ship me back to Crocus before I even finish my sentence!"

"Why didn't you tell me this! What happened to we're partners! We make decisions together! If this is about..."

"Stop, right there this has nothing to do with the fact that you refuse to speak to me apart from when it's business related. We have an agreement and I will honour it. I did not tell you because you were busy reading and when you start reading I've learned (from a very young age) that it's best not to disturb you. Also I thought I could handle this, but clearly I was wrong!"

"Right. Well if something like this happens again tell me about it. Anyway, tell me where the problem with the funds lies. How much do we need? Maybe I can ask my father for money."

"The problem is that we cannot afford the labour costs. We pay the workers by the hour and this would require double the amount of labour. As for the paper and ink we have enough because I have stocked up for when we are ready to print the next one."

"Right so how much is it? I can go and ask my father, his office is actually really close by."

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Do you remember what they told us when we started this?"

"Umm.."

"The investment was limited to that one time. We cannot ask them for more money. I had already predicted we would be at a loss in the beginning but I was hoping we would have enough to pay or workers."

"Well maybe we can do the work ourselves!"

 _God she's so cute when she's determined! Right, focus Gajeel!_ "We...as in the two of us? That's impossible it would take us an incredibly long time and neither of us knows how to work the machines!" _And I'm pretty sure you can't reach the handles...Gihi..better not say that_

"You're thinking of a short joke aren't you!"

"What no I wasn't! This is serious!"

"This is serious and you're grinning like an idiot!"

"Um.."

"Anyway I have an idea. How about we ask the workers to work for the extra hours and promise them we will pay them later when we have the money!"

"You want them to work for free? And you think they'll go for it?"

"Sure why not?"

"Because they need the money and could probably work somewhere else where they will get paid during those hours!"

"But I'm sure if we explain the situation to them..."

"They will laugh at our face and probably not even work the paid hours"

"But we should at least try!"

"Sigh...fine you go talk to them!"

"FINE!"

Levy stormed out of their office and headed for the printing room. She found everyone coming into work and waited till the room was full. Once she saw everyone was present she went up on one of the tables and addressed the room.

"AHEM! Excuse me! Can I have your attention please? Thank you. So as everyone knows today we start printing our first book and we even got a new order in for another 100 copies!"

Everyone in the room cheered at that. Meanwhile Gajeel was standing in the sidelines dreading what was to come.

"Alright...settle down. I'm not done yet. It's true that we got a new order in but unfortunately we cannot afford to pay you at the moment for the extra hours, so we were hoping that you would be willing to accept a payment later?"

Murmurs and whispers filled the room and Levy started to feel less and less certain of her plan judging by the look on peoples faces.

"And when would this payment come?"- Someone from the back asked.

"Well we don't know for sure. Probably when the payments from the sales start coming in. Once we've settled with the author..."

Gajeel facepalmed himself. _Seriously! She had to say that!_

Outrage filled the room following her words and Levy felt tears well up in her eyes as she heard some of the words they directed at her. Then she saw a big figure step in front of her. _Gajeel!_

"Alright! Settle down! What Miss McGarden here was trying to say is that we are in a tight spot and we are trying to come up with solutions. The payment for these extra hours will not come until probably two or three months from now. And I know that that is a long time but we have no choice. As for paying to author we signed a contract with him so unfortunately we cannot pay you before we pay him. Heck if we go bankrupt we still have to pay him. If you are willing, we can write a contract for these extra hours that promises to pay you back within three months and we will even raise the payment by £2/hour. What do you say?"

Gajeel could see the people contemplating it and finally he got the nods of approval he needed.

"Alright then, back to work."With that he dragged Levy into their office.

"Are you okay?"

"Heh...right like you care! You sent me out there to make a fool of myself just to come in with a plan and take the spotlight, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about? I warned you this would happen and I only did what I could come up with on the spot which by the way gets us into a whole new set of trouble!"

"What do you mean?"

"We cannot afford to do what I just offered them! I basically just signed our bankruptcy!"

"But then why did you promise them that?"

"Because you were being attacked up there and I had to do something!"

"But..."

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in"

"I'm sorry to disturb. But there is a letter for you Mr Redfox and a visitor for you Miss McGarden. Shall I send him in?"

"Yes, please do."

Gajeel looked at the letter, puzzled since there was no return address or name on it. He opened it and couldn't help but grin.

 **Dear Gajeel**

 **I'm pretty sure you need this lets call it anonymous donation by now!**

 **P.**

Along with the letter came a cheque for their publishing company.

"Well, looks like we're not gonna go bankrupt after all!"

"What do you mean?"

"An anonymous donation just came in."

"Really? Oh my god! That's great...so we can pay them now!"

"Yes!" Gajeel was about to hug her when "the bane of his existence" came into the room.

"Hello Levy dear. What is all the excitement about?"

"Oh Freed! We just got an anonymous donation that basically saved the publishing house!" Levy beamed at him, which only increased Gajeel's jealousy.

"Well isn't that wonderful! How about we go to lunch and celebrate!"

"I don't know we have quite a lot of work to do..."

"Nah, don't worry about it! You love birds go and enjoy yourselves I can take care of things here!" _What am I doing?!_

"Are you sure?"

And as he looked into her honey-brown eyes he couldn't help himself. "Sure! Go...have fun!"

"Thanks Redfox!" Freed added as he led Levy outside of the office.

"Not a problem asshole!" Gajeel let out under his breath as he slumped on his chair. Rubbing his face in frustration he kept thinking about what he had just done. _I am basically their matchmaker now! What's wrong with me? Argh...but she looks kinda happy with him and I don't deserve her. So yeah Gajeel you did the right thing pal! But why does it feel so wrong? Argh! Never mind I should focus on work!_

Later that day Levy returned home after spending almost her entire afternoon with Freed at his insistence. She kept feeling guilty about leaving Gajeel alone though. When she went back into the office everyone was almost finished with their work and Gajeel looked exhausted. Apparently they had been short handed so he had actually helped with the printing. That made her feel even guiltier. _Maybe he's not as bad as I thought...and he was so nice to let me go with Freed. Although that turned out to be a total bore! I mean I like books and I can talk about them for hours but Freed seems to like these weird factual sort of book...I honestly cannot keep this up! What if he actually asks for my hand in marriage? God I cannot imagine spending the rest of my life with him. Especially since he is so obsessed with Laxus Dreyar. I mean I know they are friends but seriously, it's like he's in love with him or something. Anyway today I should be getting one of those packages if A. decides to keep this up. I wonder what it will be this time?_

Her mysterious admirer had been sending her one present every month on the exact date the 14th since the day the publishing house was opened. She just wished he would tell her who he was in one of those notes of his.

"Sigh"

"Well isn't that a nice way to welcome your best friend!"

"LUCY!"

"HI Levy!"

"Hahaha. You're here! Oh my god you're here!"

"I'm here!"

The two friends hugged and jumped excitedly and finally decided to sit down to catch up.

"SO what's been going on! Tell me everything! I don't want you to leave out any details! Your letters have been so short lately."

"Well there is nothing much to say really! I'm working at the publishing house and it's been doing fine. We have two authors ready to be published and one on the side waiting for their manuscript" Levy nudged her friend.

"And that is what I am here for. To deliver this to you in person."

"Thank you Lu! So anything new from you?"

"Well lets just say that I have a question for you"

"Sure. What is it?"

"How do you feel about being a godmother?"

"Well that's a great honour and I'm sure someday maybe...wait a minute are you telling me you're pregnant?"

"Uhuh!"

-SQUEEEEL-

"Oh my god! Congratulations! I cannot wait. Are you sure you want me as the godmother though?"

"Of course, you are going to be the best godmother ever. You will teach him how or her how to read and write and you will read them stories and when you get married and have children they are going to be the best of friends! And you won't be doing this alone. Natsu is telling Gajeel right this moment I believe. This will probably help you two finally get over yourselves and admit you love each other and get married and have lots and lots of cute babies."

At that Levy froze "Ah Lucy you probably should stop with that fantasy of yours. There will never be anything between the two of us. Besides Freed is courting me right now, so it wouldn't be good to spread those kind of rumours."

"Freed! That bore! Seriously!" _What is Gajeel doing? There together in that office most of the time how has he not made a move yet? Also how the HELL DID I GET THAT RIGHT! I was making it up that time!_

"Yes and he's not boring he's quite charming!"

"Yeah and I am going to be queen! Seriously Levy, I thought you liked Gajeel and..."

"Well he doesn't like me okay! In fact he has made it very clear what he thinks of me!"

"What do you mean?"

I tears Levy relayed the events of that night to Lucy and it hurt even more now as she thought of the past two months and how great he had been. How hard working and inspiring he was to everyone working at the publishing house, including her. And as she thought about the fact that deep down she still could not bring herself to let go of that slither of hope that maybe he liked her too. As she thought about those feeling that she kept deep inside of her for him that she was not ready to accept.

 _Gajeel you are an idiot! How are we going to fix this!_ Lucy thought as she held her crying friend. A knock on the door broke their thoughts as one of the butlers came in carrying a package for Levy.

Lucy looked at it curiously as she saw Levy crack an angelic smile while opening the box and reading the note inside. Then she saw probably the most beautiful headband she had ever seen. It was white and embroidered with a complex pattern in gold and light pink with hints of blue here and there.

"Levy, what is that?"

"Um...this is a headband"

"No I know what it is I meant who is it from?"

"I don't really know but this is the third present I have received from him. At least I think it's a he. It always comes on the 14th of the month since we opened the publishing house. And it's signed A. and it comes with these lovely notes."

"Can I read it?"

"Sure...here you go!"

 **Dear Miss McGarden,**

 **I hope you enjoyed my previous presents and that they managed to bring a smile to your face. This time I opted for something a bit practical. I know how much you love to read and although beautiful I am sure your hair gets in your way sometimes. I wish I had to the courage to tell you who I am, but to me the simple knowledge that this makes you happy is enough.**

 **I wish we could meet or that I could get a reply from you but that would give me away and I am not ready for that yet. I wish that I could hold your hand and tell you how beautiful you are in person and not just in these letters.**

 **Yours forever and always**

 **A.**

"Wow! And you don't know who this is?"

"Nope"

"You really cannot think of anyone?"

"Well at first I thought it was Freed but then he gets to see me a lot and he is courting me so why would he need to hide."

"Seriously! You cannot think of anyone else?"

"Nope why can you?"

"YES! Gajeel"

"That's not funny Lu"

"It's not meant to be"

"Can we just stop talking about him! And don't try and convince me he's A. you'll ruin him for me!"

"But.."

"Please Lu!"

"Fine...Let's see how that headband looks on you!"

 **And here it is! Sorry I left it at that but I kinda need to get back to studying or I'll fail for real! Rate and review**


	6. Chapter 6: A love rival appears?

**Hi guys! I'm soooo sorry I know it's been reaaaally long but I have been really busy...and now my summer has finally started so I can write again! I hope you're still interested in this story. Now that I've had some time I've thought of a different way that I might develop this story which I think will be more interesting than the previous one...and I hope you like the direction it's going to take. :) Anyway here goes the new chapter, I hope you like it and as always I don't own anything!**

Things had been very quiet at the publishing house in the past six months and Gajeel and Levy were actually getting used to being near each other. They had developed an easy banter and were going back to the way they were before the incident. They had managed to publish 3 books which had been very successful and were now in the process of editing Lucy's book which Levy was very excited about. She was hoping to publish it before the baby was born so it would be a sort of gift for Lucy but 3 months was not a lot of time and books published by women were not very popular so it might be difficult for her to find buyers.

Things had developed very strangely with Freed, especially after he confessed to her that he was in love with Sir Laxus Dreyar, which would be a big problem if he was found out. Levy appreciated his sincerity and trust though, and they had come to the agreement that if she didn't find someone to love they would have a very respectful and happy marriage together, that he promised. Every time they spoke she couldn't help but think of two people Gajeel and her mysterious A. He had still been sending her presents and very sweet letter the same day of every month. She really hoped she could meet him one day. Levy had tried to find out who he might be, but the only person she could think of was Sir Acnologia and he was very new to Magnolia so he couldn't possibly have seen her or fallen for her that quickly. She had yet to officially meet him anyway so that made it even more impossible, although her father had been doing business with him recently and spoke very highly of him.

Gajeel kept stealing glances at Levy across the office, she looked so beautiful today. She was wearing the choker he sent her four months ago and every time he saw her wear it something stirred inside of him. It was a proud and possessive feeling, something dangerous that he shouldn't feel because she did not belong to him. He had been hoping that maybe she would figure it out but she hadn't yet, so for now he was just happy to see the smile on her face on the days she receives his parcels. _At least her and Freed have not been that close lately! Maybe maybe I will deserve her one day or she will find someone who is perfect for her._ He kept pondering about Levy's suitors until her voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Gajeel...Gajeel!"

"Yes, yes Sorry I was thinking about something"

"That's alright. I just wanted to ask you something,"

 _Is she blushing?_ "Su..Sure go ahead"

"Well...um..." _God! He is going to make fun of me. I know it._ "Have you met Sir Acnologia yet?"

 _"_ Yes...why?" _Oh dear god NO! Don't tell me she is genuinely interested in someone!_

"I was just wondering what he was like since father always talks highly of him and I haven't met him yet and I mean I've only ever seen the back of his head and once I think I saw his face when he turned and I was looking out of my window..."

"Umm...he's okay. I don't like him very much. He is a very distant cousin but we look kind of alike and we never used to get along well when we were younger. But I can...I can introduce you if you'd like" _Great now I have another reason to hate the bastard. And he is definitely not good enough for my Levy...I mean not mine but you know! Argh...now I'm talking to myself! Great! Oh shit she's talking what did she say?!_

"...so you really can introduce me?"

"Yeah sure. He is going to be around for dinner in a fortnight. I am sure my father would love to have you around as well. Why do you wanna meet him so much anyway?"

"LIKE I said! Father told me he was looking for some investment and I thought it might be a good idea to have him invest in us." _Maybe he'll buy this!_

"So why can't I just ask him?"

 _Dammit! "_ Well...I think it would be better if both of us are present."

"Sure" _Like I'll buy that! Damn it all! Now I really don't want her to meet him. She probably thinks he's the one sending her the parcels._

 ** _2 weeks later_**

Levy was incredibly nervous as she approach Redfox manor. _I can't believe I'm going to meet him. Maybe he really is A._

Gajeel on the other hand was glaring holes at Acnologia's head across the room. _I really hope he makes the worst impression on her! He's always good at pretending in front of other people though._

"Gajeel when is Levy coming" asked Wendy

"You mean Lady Levy...Wendy"

"Yes father, anyway when is she coming?"

"She should be here any minute now. Ah there she is" Gajeel pointed out. As soon as, he did that his sister disappeared into her arms. Then he noticed something he really did not like. Acnologia was smirking. _What is that bastard plotting now?_

"Sir Redfox, and Sir.."

"Aconologia, enchanté Lady McGarden. I have heard so much about you from your father. Though I must say his description does not do you justice"

"Oh thank you. And please Levy if I am going to be referring to you by your first name it is only fair. And my father has spoken very highly of you also. I am very pleased to finally meet you."

"Actually I believe we have met but you were very young and I doubt that you remember me. I believe it was Gajeel's 10th birthday. I also saw you at the summer ball last year, I was unable to speak to you then. I must say I thought it was impossible but you somehow have gotten even lovelier with time."

 _OH MY GOD!_

FUCK!

"I...I...I am very flattered Sir"

"Please call me Aconologia, Levy" he winked at her.

 _THAT ASSHOLE. How dare he! He actually fucking winked at her!_

"Shall we go to the dinning room uncle, I think Levy might be hungry after her long ride here."

"Yes of course." a stunned Metallicana lead them to the dinning room while Wendy and Gajeel stood in silence.

 ** _Later that night_**

Levy could not sleep from excitement. Acnologia had been a real gentleman and he had been incredibly kind to her. She was getting more and more convinced that he might be A. but she wasn't sure if she should ask him. Levy did not want to scare him away. The one thing that striked her the most was is physical resemblance to Gajeel, he was slightly darker skinned but otherwise they looked very similar. Even their hair was sort of the same. They had been the only ones to talk throughout the entire dinner. She was a bit worried about Gajeel, he had been extremely quiet that night. She was going to ask if he was maybe getting a bit under the weather tomorrow at the office.

On the other side of town Gajeel could not sleep either. He was feeling incredibly anxious. Acnologia genuinely seemed interested in Levy and that was not a good thing, and not just because of his jealousy. No, no he had heard the rumors around Crocus and even in Alvares. Aconologia was known for ruining the reputation of young ladies. According to these rumors he had been engaged three times and had broken off the engagements after rumors were spread that the ladies had consummated the relationship with him, they had not been able to marry after. Some rumors said that he had acquired their family businesses before breaking off the engagements. He really did not know what to do. He could tell Levy but she might not believe him, at best she would ignore him. But they could go back to square one after all this time, she might have actually forgiven him. Maybe if he just keeps an eye on them. Yes that's what he was going to do. He was going to protect her even if she didn't know it.

 **Here you go. I hope you like it. Sorry again for taking so long! Let me know what you think and I hope this helps with the pain after the last chapter of the manga!**


	7. Chapter 7: I really want to kiss you!

**Hi guys! I apologise this update took soooo long. I kinda lost track of time and I just hope you are still interested in this story. As always I don't own anything and enjoy the new chapter.**

The weeks following Levy and Acnologias introduction had by far been the most uncomfortable in Gajeels life. Those month after his big fiasco last year didn't even compare to this. This torture inflicted on him of having to watch his sweet, innocent Levy be courted by the monumental ass that is his cousin and to make matters worse she's actually interested in him unlike Freed. Freed was harmless, he didn't want to woo her, he was probably courting her because his mother and father made him. Not that she doesn't deserve wooing or isn't pretty enough, because she is beautiful and any man would be lucky to have her. However, Freed was of another "kind", heck he doesn't know how to call it but catching him making heart eyes at Laxus made it pretty obvious to Gajeel that he was not interested in Levy or any other woman. But Acnologia is not Freed, he knows how to woo a woman, he knows how to lure one into his bed (not that his Levy was gong to fall for that) and he is definitely interesting in Levy.

As Gajeel kept pondering on how to get rid of Acnologia or at least make sure his intentions were pure, he heard a sigh coming from the other occupant in the room who just happened to be the person haunting his thoughts.

"What's wrong Levy?"

"..."

"Lev?"- he called waving his hand in front of her eyes trying to get her to answer to him.

That did the trick as she looked up at him and...just sighed again then looked back at whatever had her worried.

 _What's wrong with her? Did Acno do something? That bastard! I wi..._ "I can't figure this out!"

"What?"

"The illustrator sent the cover for Lucy's novel and it just isn't...well it is pretty but it just is not the image I had in my head for the book. I just don't know how to explain my image to him in writing though...any ideas?"

"Umm...well why don't you try explaining it to me and then we'll see if I can understand it?"

"That's the problem the explanation is in the book. See I thought the cover should be the mark of the guild as Lucy describes it but the image in my head doesn't match what he drew."

"How about you draw it then and we'll send it to him and then ask him to make one just like it"

"That would be great if I weren't helpless at drawing. Mother tried to put us in lessons remember but I was so bad she just gave up after awhile and just made me learn how to play the piano. I think she was just tired of having to wash paint of me to be honest."

"Gihi...yeah I remember you would get paint all over your clothes and hair. I never realised how you did that. I was decent at it but I remember mother removing me from lessons because you kept throwing paint at me whenever I teased you about you paintings."

"Hey! You were being mean and I got punished for doing that so..."

"Yeah well I got punished too since your aim sucked and you threw paint at the family portrait in the drawing room. Mother blamed me for it because I provoked you."

"Hahahaha yeah your mother was great. It eased my pain knowing you were being punished too. Hey I got an idea you were decent at drawing why don't you draw following my instructions."

"I don't know. It's been a long time and I don't wanna end up disappointing you"

"Please Gajeel! At least try."

"Fine...fine" _Just stop looking at me like that or I'll want to kiss you_ "Where should we do this?"

"Um...our chairs are super heavy so why don't we just sit on the sofa and maybe you can use a book to keep the paper straight?"

"Sure"

As soon as Levy started describing the symbol, Gajeel tried to draw the best version he could come up with but every time something was wrong with it. The head was too big, the tail was not tail like (whatever that meant), the fairy shouldn't have eyes, the frame surrounding it was not pretty enough. And so they kept going for a long time, not realizing how close they had gotten in the process. How one of Levy's hands was on his thigh to keep her steady while she pointed out what was wrong with the illustration. How close their faces where and how with just the tiniest movement their lips could be touching. How light and flirty their banter had become as they kept poking fun at each other over the illustration Gajeel was trying to draw and Levy's weird picture in her mind (as Gajeel called it). That was until he turned to tell her something once again and his breath caught. She was so beautiful and right there and he could feel the ghost of her lips on his and god if he didn't want to kiss her. He thought she would move but she wasn't, her eyes were focused on his and for the briefest moment she glanced down at his lips. They were slowly inching closer and closer to the kiss until someone knocked on their office door and it was like cold water had been poured on them as they immediately got up and tried to compose themselves while completely ignoring what could have happened.

A "Come in" came out halfheartedly from Gajeel as he tried to work through what had just happened. _Did I imagine it._ And then he heard Levy speak.

"Acnologia! What are you...er...what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Levy. I was hoping you would join me for lunch, my cook just arrived from Crocus and his recipes are to die for."

"I..I would love to but Gajeel and I have lunch here most days due to work so..."

"I am sure Gajeel won't mind...Right cousin?"

"Yeah sure go ahead." he said while not daring to look that way, though he could feel her questioning eyes on him.

 **So here it is. Sorry to leave it there but I just couldn't figure out a transition. Next chapter is gonna continue where we leave off and it's mainly going to be Levy's POV. I find reviews very helpful since this is my first time actually publishing on of these things so any advice is welcomed and criticisms too. I'll try to update as often as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8: Is this what kissing is like?

**Hi hi so this is me procrastinating for my exam :P I hope you guys like this. It's mainly Levy's POV and I hope you like the direction this is going to take. As always I don't own Fairy Tail. Also enjoy the Gajevy lovefest ;)**

 _WE ALMOST KISSED! WE ALMOST KISSED! No no no no...no way...right? I just imagined it and he was just caught off guard. There's no way he was going to go through with it...right? Although he looked so sad? disappointed? when I left with Acnologia. Argh...this is so confusing! I mean it's not that I wanted him to kiss me right...I put that silly crush behind me a long time ago. Besides he made it pretty clear that he doesn't find me attractive last year at that stupid ball! That's right Levy, remember what he did...although I'm not one for grudges ,that really hurt my feelings. But he's apologised and I don't like not being able to be free around him. Today it felt just like old times, but with a bit more hope for romance. NO! You are not doing this to yourself again Levy. But, his eyes...NO...but his lips...No, this is all Lucy's fault...yes it's all those romance novels, they got to your head Levy...Argh! Why am I talking to myself? This is crazy! See what he does to you Levy! Argh I'm doing it again! Maybe I should talk to Lucy, she'll help me clear my head. Make se..._

"Levy...Levy? How is your food?"

"Excuse me, what?

"Are you alright my dear. Is the food not to your liking?"

"Oh NO it's delicious, I am just a little bit distracted. Work and...work"

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Oh no, I actually think I need to go speak to Lucy I mean Mrs Dragneel, it concerns her book you see."

"Then why don't I accompany you and we can also have a nice walk"

"Sure" _Acnologia sure is nice. I never noticed how much he looks like Gajeel. Although his eyes do not have the same gentleness and mischievousness. What am I thinking! You need to stop this Levy, you cannot compare every man you meet to him. Focus, Acnologia is a nice gentleman, who just happens to look like Gajeel and you are definitely not considering him because of that. You are considering him because he is...smart (but Gajeel is smart too), he has an eye for business (I really don't see how that fits into anything), he is gentle (only with you though, remember how he ignored Wendy when she tripped last week), umm father likes him (but he's not going to marry him), he does not use derogatory terms like Gajeel (but he also seems to lack a sense of humour), he is romantic (that's only based on your belief that he is A. though you have no proof of that). SERIOUSLY LUCY GET OUT OF MY HEAD! HE IS A NICE GENTLEMAN AND I LIKE HIM PERIOD. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE I NEED TO FOCUS._

"...and that is how I managed to close that contract with the king."

"Great"

"I'm sorry am I boring you?"

"NO, no just a lot on my mind. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course my dear"

"What do you think of the Grimm Fairy Tails?"

"To be honest I have not read them in a really long time, however I remember them being quite entertaining. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. What do you think of love letters?"

"I think they are useless. Why write to someone when you can just profess your love in person, although..."

"Although?"

"Although...I have to admit that sometimes when you are unsure of the other persons feelings, they are a good way of expressing yourself without the risk of getting hurt or rejected."

"So...so you have written them?"

"Well yes, there was this lady I admire and I sent her a letter every month."

"Was?"

"Well now I can talk to her in person, so I was hoping she would accept my love confession in person. So Levy McGarden...I love you and it's nice to finally tell you that in person." And then he kissed her.

 _Oh wow, he's kissing me and he's A. HAHA I knew it take that Lucy. Focus Levy, this is your first kiss. Right. Kiss. With Acnologia, who is A., who is not Gajeel...Argh stop thinking about him just focus on the damn kiss. I'm pretty sure you should be feeling something...the books always describe it as if you can't think or feel anything else...Is it supposed to last this long? Should I take a peek? Wait is that..._

"Gajeel"

"Well that is not what I was expecting you to say after our kiss Levy"

"No I mean Gajeel over there"

"Oh, I am sure he won't spread any rumours about us. I will talk to him. Although I would not mind if everyone thought you were taken, my lady."

"Yeah yeah I am sure...um thank you for the kiss and all the letters, and presents...I should probably go now, it is getting late and Lucy is probably going to want to go to bed soon. I will see you soon."

"Good evening then my lady, I hope my behaviour was not too forward. I will join my cousin now"

"A good evening to you too" _Did Gajeel look sad or was that my imagination. Oh boy I have a looot to tell Lucy now!_

As she left Levy failed to notice the smirk on Acnologia's face as he walked towards Gajeel.

Later that night in the Redfox mansion the only sound that could be heard was that of Gajeel erratically hitting his punching bag and his grunts, though he was sure the sound of his heart breaking could be heard miles away. _Jeez, just how stupid are you Gajeel. Did you really think she wanted to kiss you? Of course, she could not get out of that office fast enough today. She was off to kiss Acnologia and you just had to fucking witness it and not only that but hear the assholes speech about how bad it would be if word got out since they are not formally engaged yet. He said YET, the asshole is going to marry her and you are just going to stand there and watch like the idiot you are, all because you couldn't keep your -_ _ **HIT-**_ _fucking -_ _ **HIT**_ _\- mouth-_ _ **HIT**_ _\- shut-_ _ **MISS**_. _Shit and now you fell, because you can't even throw a fucking punch right._ And that is how he ended up spending the night, on the floor, forehead on his knees. He did not even notice the tears streaming down his face.

 **I am soooo sorry. SO so so sorry. I promise it will/might get better eventually. Tell me your thought though. I was gonna head in a different direction (less angsty) but then this came out. Hope no one unfollows :P**


	9. Chapter 9: Alcohol is the solution

**Hi guys. This chapter is going to be a bit painful for Gajeel...thought I'd warn ya first ;). Also thanks to the guest that left the last review. I appreciate it and I'm glad you're enjoying the story, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the same to everyone else reading. Anyway lets get started.**

"Gajeel, Gajeel, wake up" said Wendy as she tried to shake her brother awake. _This is not working...hmm...of yeah!_

 _"_ Charle get me that bucket of water please" as her lady-in-waiting went to grab the bucket, Wendy tried once again to wake her brother up with no success.

 _He's really out of it, did he sleep here? Like this? What happened last night? Did he have a fight with father again or worse Levy?_ As she assessed her brother's state she noticed his bleeding hands hanging by his side. His head was hanging low, as he sat sleeping on the floor. _We need to tend to those hands first and then maybe I'll have some success in getting him to open up to me. But first lets wake him up._

"Here you go, I don't think this is a good idea though Wendy. What if he gets mad?"asked Charle as she reluctantly handed over the bucket of water to Wendy.

"Oh please the most he does when he gets mad is storm off, which he would probably do anyway judging by his state of being. It's not my fault he doesn't want to wake up" and at that she splashed her brother awake.

*Gasp*"What the fuck?! Wendy, what are you thinking?!"

"Language Gajeel. And what are you thinking sleeping on the floor with those bleeding hands. They need medical attention so we're going to my room. First though go take a bath, you stink."

"No, now get the hell out of here."

"Please Gajeel. I promise I won't ask anything ( _yet)_ just please let me tend to your hands and go get some decent rest. Today is your free day anyway so you might as well take advantage of it." she pleaded.

 _Damn those puppy dog eyes of her! Why couldn't the old man find me he would have just left me alone. Like I believe that she won't ask me about it._

"Argh...fine, fine just promise you actually won't ask any questions!"

"I promise"

"Fine I'll see you in a half hour in your room, and you better not tell the old man about this." he warned.

Forty minutes later Gajeel knocked on Wendy's door, got his hand bandaged while avoiding any and all questions coming from his sister and giving her a good glare the entire time. He did flinch anytime she mentioned Levy though, which made things very difficult as she caught on soon enough. Then all her questions ended up being about Levy, which really did not help his mood. He felt sick, sad and a whole lot of other horrible emotions every time he remembered that kiss. Her first kiss (if it really was their first) and it was with Acnologia, his asshole cousin that is known for ruining women's reputations. What is he planning with Levy? Since when has this been going on? Heck until he saw them kiss he was contemplating on their almost kiss. _Maybe I should have gone through with it? Why am I such a coward? Was she thinking of him, we do look alike after all?_ That thought hurt most of all. So he decided to mute his thoughts... _maybe I should go punch something again. No, the kid would probably worry again. Reading? No books just remind me of her. Drinking? Yeah that sounds good, I'll just steal some from the old mans office._

As he quickly made his way towards the alcohol after escaping his sisters interrogation room, he was faced with probably the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Ah, Gajeel! Just the man I wanted to see!"

"What do you want? I'm busy!" said Gajeel while glaring and trying to get away.

"Oh, do not worry. I will only take a minute."

"Well, spit it out then!"

"I am sure you noticed myself and Levy yesterday evening" at that Gajeel involuntarily flinched, and a smirk made his way onto Acnologia's face. A smirk Gajeel was just itching to punch off his face.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, my dear Levy is concerned about what people will think since I am not officially courting her. So we would very much appreciate it if you would keep quiet about this to anyone. It won't be for long anyway. I talked to her father and he has accepted my courtship of Levy. I think we will probably give it the customary 1 or 2 months before we announce an engagement. What do you think?"

 _WHAT DO I THINK? WHAT DO I THINK!_ "What does Levy think of this?"

"It was her idea actually. If it were for me I wouldn't wait that long, but what the lady wants, the lady shall have."

 _Her idea!_ That realisation alone broke his heart more than he thought possible. _She really wants this with him. She wants to marry him. She loves him._

"Do you love her?"

"Love? Sure, what's not to love. She is attractive and will make a fine match, better than any other so far. Of course, there is one problem."

"What would that be?" _She is perfect you moron and if that is all you can see in her you really do not deserve her! God, I want to punch you so much right now!_

"You"

"Me? Why am I a problem?"

"Well, it's simple. You're in love with her and you work with her. That makes me very uncomfortable, knowing that my prospective wife will be working in such proximity to a man that feels so strongly about her. You are my cousin after all, I have seen the way you look at my Levy. I suppose I will have to ask her to quit her job at the publishing house."

 _YOU PIECE OF SHIT!_ "SHE LOVES THAT JOB!"

"I know she does. But like I said I cannot accept my wife working with a man that feels so strongly about her. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you were to leave. I am sure uncle is ready to give you bigger responsibilities and you can find someone else to help Levy with the publishing house. She truly does love that job and I would like to support this endeavour of her, as unusual as it may be. I'm sure we both want the best for her. Think about Gajeel." and with a pat on Gajeel's back he walked away, leaving his stunned cousin to stand in the hallway.

Once he could actually shake him self out of stupor, Gajeel stormed his father's office, and took the first bottle of scotch he could find. He then fled to his room. He really did not want to be disturbed by his sister again in the morning. Tomorrow he might have to actually deal with this at work but for tonight he was just going to get drunk and not think about the losing the love of his life, not only as a possible love relationship (which he did not think he deserved anyway) but as a friend as well. He always imagined he would get to be in her life in some shape or form but if she marries Aconologia... _Fuck! No thinking Gajeel! Time to get drunk!_ And with that last thought on his mind, he took his first of many shots for the night.

 **Sooo...this was kinda painful to write and sorry for all the cussing but you know Gajeel and the story is rated M anyway so. Tell me your thoughts. Hope I didn't upset you too much. Reviews always make me happy, and criticism is appreciated since it helps me improve :)**


	10. UPDATE! SORRY NOT A CHAPTER

p style="text-align: center;"strongHello everyone! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI know it's been waaay too long since the last update. To be honest I lost the story plan I had made which kind of slowed things down./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThen my master course got really intense and because that wasn't enough for me I started my PhD in September which meant I didn't have much time to think about this story. However, I have had some down time lately. I was reading through the old chapters and I can kind of remember where I was heading with it. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSO, let me know if you're all interested in it and if there is an interest I'll try and update as often as I can (probably once a month)!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongxxx /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongoFd93/strong/p 


	11. Chapter 10: Not all as it seems

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews! It took a while but here is the new chapter! I hope you all like it! I'm looking forward to your feedback :)! As always do not own these characters!**

At the office

Two weeks had passed since the kiss happened and Gajeel's hell began. Everyday he had to endure Acnologia's smug face as he took Levy out to lunch and every night he would find solace in drinking. Last night had been particularly bad, which meant his hangover was worst then ever. He had considered not showing up at all but who was he kidding he needed to be here. He was trying to make sure that everything was in order for when he left. Well when he finally gathered up the courage to leave. Some small part of his still held up hope though. Hope that this was all a bad dream, or a prank, or that Levy was going to come to her senses and see his cousin for the asshole he really is. Speaking of Levy, she was probably glaring at him from across the room, as she had everyday since he started this drinking habit of his. Eventually he lifted his head only to find her right in front of him, scowl and all, ready to yell at him.

"Urgh! Please don't yell, I don't think my head can take it today!"

"Seriously! You're asking me not to yell! You have been coming in hangover everyday! You barely do any work other than your "mysterious" new task that you refuse to let me see." _You barely speak to me. You don't even look at me Gajeel! You idiot can't you see how worried I am! I miss you!_ "Do you even care about this job? Do you even care what happens to this publishing house? DO YOU EVEN..."

"MAYBE I DON'T!" _Well in for a penny, eh Gajeel!_ "Let's be honest I never did. I took this job to impress my father, and you only worked with me because you had to. But hey I did my job! I made this place stay open and I made sure it actually had employees, which you almost drove away. Moreover, Miss McGarden lets not point to many fingers here! I am not the only one that has been slacking lately. What finding prince charming took all the interest out of work? Or is organising an engagement so time consuming that you need to take longer lunch breaks and leave early every god damn day?"

That last part stunned Levy but as she was about to ask what he meant he stormed out of the office.

 _What did he mean engagement? Does he think Acnologia and I are getting engaged? I know we have been spending a lot of time together but it's not like I have had a choice! He keeps showing up unannounced! He keeps me longer at lunch and he never listens when I say I want to go back to work! Argh! I wish I could figure out how to turn him down gently, but how do you do that? How do you tell him that when he keeps kissing you out of the blue, you don't feel anything but uncomfortable. And that you secretly wished it was someone else in his place! On top of that, how do you break someones heart when they were so sweet to you and sent you the most thoughtful gifts? Argh, this is such a mess! I guess it's a good thing I'm having lunch with Lucy today._

 _Speak of the devil._ Lucy entered the room with a very confused look on her face.

"Was that Gajeel I saw storming out of here just now?"

"Umm, yes we had a fight and stormed out." said Levy with tears in her eyes. Lucy took her hand in comfort and pulled her in a hug.

"Oh Lucy I really need some advice! So many things have happened since I last saw you and I do not know how to deal with them!" 

"Of course! That is what friends are for after all! I am sure we will figure everything out together!"

And so Levy started explaining all the events of the past few weeks to a bewildered Lucy. _Wow! I don't know what to say to that? Why couldn't these two idiots be simple like Natsu and I? Although, that wasn't that easy either, he was so dense. Urgh! Focus Lucy! Okay so we have to help Levy and Gajeel somehow?_

 _"_ So, lets see if I got this right! Acnologia has been courting you and he claims he is your mysterious A. He kissed you unexpectedly, in fact he keeps doing that but you do not know how to turn him down. Gajeel witnessed the kiss and he has been acting strange ever since and for some reason he thinks you are getting married to his cousin. Did I get that right?"

"Pretty much. Oh Lucy what should I do? How do I turn down Acnologia? How do I figure out what is wrong with Gajeel?"

"What do you mean figure out?" _Oh my god! She's still in denial?! Great this is going to be tougher than I thought!_

"Levy, Gajeel is jealous! How can you not see that?"

"Not this nonsense again Lucy! Gajeel does not care about me that way!" _Please stop getting my hopes up! Argh, what am I saying?! I don't care about him that way!_

"Fine, fine! I'll drop it!" _For now "_ So about Acnologia. Why don't you do the same thing as when Freed was courting you?"

"Umm, well that was a very different situation."

"Different how?"

"I cannot say!"

"You cannot say? To me? Since when do you keep secrets from me?"

"This is complicated!"

"Well you know I won't tell anyone!"

"Lucy please trust me, it will not help with dealing with Acnologia. Trust me!"

"Levy common, how bad could it be? It's not as if you caught him with someone else?..." Looking at Levy's expression made Lucy stop in her tracks. As the wheels started turning in her head she started shouting: "Wait he was with someone else? Who?! And why are you keeping quiet about this? He was courting you and he was with someone else!"

"Lucy please calm down! Lower your voice! It's not what you think! Yes he was with someone else but they can never be in the public eye and his family expects certain things from him so he decided to court me."

"Still, I'm sure there is a solution. There is always a solution. I mean look at Natsu and I. My father opposed us for so long and we made it."

"Well this is different!"

"Different how?"

"You cannot tell anyone this Lucy. It could ruin them both. Um, I was meeting Freed at the library for our weekly reading session and I was a bit earlier than usual. I heard voices behind the stacks and I went to see who it was. Um, that's when I saw Freed and Sir Laxus and at first it looked as if they were fighting, but then Sir Laxus kissed him. I was about to get out of there quietly but I knocked a few books and they saw me. We talked and they explained the situation to me. In the end, I decided I would keep it a secret but I could not be courted by Freed any longer since I would like to try and have a marriage for love. Please do not tell anyone, Lucy! They really love each other and I don't want them to get hurt. Freed and I are actually great friends now."

"Oh Levy I would never! Don't worry their secret is safe with me, but you were right. This does not help your situation at all. I think for now you should start with distancing yourself from Acnologia. He has not met with your parents yet, correct?"

"Yes, he has not come by our mansion yet. He has been asking though, but I have been postponing it."

"Good! Keep it that way! And be very alert! Maybe say that the kissing does not make you comfortable. I mean he should be asking permission in the first place, but since he is not you should make it very clear! And when it seems like he is more receptive to what you are saying, try to explain to him that your feelings are not entirely romantic yet. He can either give you time and space, or break it off. Just make it very clear for him!"

"That sounds like a plan. Oh Lucy I don't want to hurt him. I really wanted to fall in love with him, but I don't know why I cannot!"

 _That's because you are in love with Gajeel, you silly girl! Oh well, one thing at a time Lucy._

"Well, that's not really how love works Lev. You really think I wanted to fall for that knucklehead husband of mine? But we cannot control who our heart chooses. Even if does not make sense or it doesn't sound right. Think of Freed and Laxus. Do you think they wanted to fall in love for someone who society would punish them for? Love is unpredictable, and sometimes it can take us a long time to come to terms with it. It is sad that you cannot return Acnologia's love but you also cannot force yourself to love him. And do you think he would be happy with a wife that does not love him? It will be okay. I'm sure he will find his match and you will find yours! And I will help you every step of the way."

"Thank you, Lucy! I love you!"

* * *

 **Well here it is! What did you think? I thought this might be a good point to stop at.**

 **The next chapter will start pretty much where this one stopped. It will be an interesting one I think!**

 **I cannot make any promises about when it will be up though, my PhD keeps me pretty busy.**

 **Free time is over :'(**

 **Oh well, thanks for reading and if you want you can follow me on tumblr:**

 **.com**

 **I post a lot of different stuff on it, so unlike what the name suggests it's not exclusively Gajevy ;)**

 **xxx**


End file.
